No Tenemos Por qué Bailar
by Mouka
Summary: Shinya comenzó a llorar sobre su hombro. Guren lo aferró a su pecho, moviéndose de derecha a izquierda en la oscuridad, intentando bailar sobre los rayos de la luna, mientras lo abrazaba con toda la fuerza que su resquebrajado espíritu le permitía.
_Hola Mundo Fanfiction, regreso con una serie de recuerdos relatándonos la imposible relación de Shinya y Guren._

 _Espero les guste._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Owari no Seraph no me pertenece._

* * *

 **No Tenemos Por qué Bailar** _By Madoka_

 _Querido Guren:_

 _Sabes, tus ojos me recuerdan los atardeceres de Nagoya en verano. El p_ _ú_ _rpura mezclándose con el tostón naranja y el rojo sangre del sol escondiéndose tras las montañas. Aunque no se vean las montañas, por allá en el horizonte las habrá. Siempre hay montañas por donde se oculta el sol. ¿Lo sabias también? Los dibujos de los niños forman montículos grises de guardianes para el sol; el sol siempre se esconde en el horizonte, al oeste tras las montañas._

 _A eso me recuerdan tus ojos. Al campo. Al atardecer, a las noches frías de un otoño por terminar._

 _¿Y sabes a lo que me recuerda tu mirada? Porque la mirada es diferente de los ojos. Tus ojos son brillantes y hermosos, déjame reconocerlo; pero tu mirada es sombría y triste, déjame contártelo._

 _Veo en ella oscuridad y resentimiento, oh pero que profundo me pongo. Lo siento mucho. Pero es verdad; la forma en que miras a las personas con pena y a veces con odio. Lo noto muy claramente._

 _Lo not_ _é_ _el primer día de clases, cuando nos topamos por ahí en el salón. Espero que lo recuerdes tú también._

 _Aunque es raro, porque entre la amargura de tu mueca, puedo percibir el afecto y el deseo de un hombre con claras metas; de alguien que tiene sueños fijos que cumplir. A costas._

 _¡Es magnífico! ¿Sabes? Toda esa deducción es entrañable, podría ser un detective. Porque tengo razón, ¿cierto?_

 _No quiero sonar arrogante, pero, ¿Qué se le va hacer? Ojala esta nota no haya sido demasiado extraña._

 _Si te gust_ _ó_ _; veámonos en el pasillo junto a las escaleras._

 _S._

Sostuvo la carta en sus manos y volvió a leer entre líneas. De cierto modo le desconcertaba enterarse de que había estado siendo observado, si no es que acosado, por un sujeto que decía le gustaban sus ojos, pero despreciaba su mirada. Había escrito en aquel papel, que su mirar era "triste y sombría", y otras cosas más, haciendo referencia a lo desdichada que debía ser su vida. Sonaba un poco dramático, pero eso le había dado a entender.

Cualquiera fuera el caso, si de un asechador, o un enemigo potencial se tratase, dejarla pasar era su mejor opción, pero la última línea, donde le pedía que se vieran si le "gustaba" la nota, era tentadora.

Tal vez pudiera preguntarle por qué le transmitía aquel sentimiento su mirada. Él no intentaba intimidar ni persuadir, tampoco buscaba problemas ni mucho menos soledad. Era cierto que prefería el silencio y la lectura, pero no despreciaría si alguien se le acercara a conversar.

Había sucedido muchas veces con sus compañeras del grupo. Mito lo molestaba a cada instante, con cualquier cosa, mientras que Sayuri y Shigure estaban sobre él la mayor parte del tiempo haciendo todo tipo de cosas por complacerlo. No le disgustaba, pero tampoco lo disfrutaba mucho.

Quería relacionarse más con chicos de su edad, y no solo con chicas. Goshi había sido una buena elección, pero como era amigo de Mito, ella no se le despegaba ni un segundo, aprovechando cada oportunidad para fastidiarlo con absurdeces.

Así que declinó por igual con él.

Ahora que recibía una carta de un "admirador secreto", ¿se le podría llamar así? Sentía una mezcla de emoción y pánico. No sabía con qué podría toparse. Esa S. como firma podría tratarse de cualquier género. Incluso podrían ser Sayuri o Shigure.

De todos modos tomaría el riesgo. Si veía a alguna de las dos de pie junto a las escaleras en el corredor, simplemente daría vuelta, y si se trataba de alguien diferente, bien podría aprovechar y hacer un amigo, tan siquiera, para platicar un momento.

La opción más viable que se le ocurrió, fue llegar desde abajo, subiendo las escaleras hasta el pasillo, de ese modo no se vería tan obvio el motivo por el cual pasaba por ahí. Y si no le gustaba la persona con la que se topaba, continuaría caminando derecho sin voltear, adentrándose entre la multitud.

Pero cuando subió y vio en la dirección prescrita de la nota, se encontró a un joven de cabello grisáceo recargado en la pared como si nada, mirando en todas partes de modo tranquilo con unos ojos caídos y una sonrisa simpática en los labios.

Era Shinya. Shinya Hiragi, su compañero de clase. Lo reconocía perfectamente. Recordaba verlo todas las mañanas sentado en su lugar de siempre, hasta enfrente al lado de chicos raros, más raros que él. No le hablaba porque en realidad no tenía nada de qué hablar con él, no pensaba que tuvieran algo en común, ni lo creía lo suficientemente agradable como para llegar, sentarse juntos e intercambiar palabras.

No era que le desagradara completamente, simplemente pensaba que no había nada entre ellos que pudiera servir como incentivo para entablar una posible amistad. Él era una persona muy vivaz y entrometida, y Guren se reservaba su derecho a opinar en asuntos que no le concernían en lo absoluto. Shinya se acoplaba al resto, él desencajaba y remilgaba demasiado.

Se acordó del primer día de clases, esa vez que lo vio hablarle a una chica de un modo insolente pero seguro e interesante, curiosamente extraño, amenazando a quien se le pusiera enfrente con una dulce sonrisa de tostón. Y después el puñetazo que le había plantado en la mejilla al final de la jornada, en ese mismo pasillo. Se lo había regresado, pero no contó con su hermano, Seishirou se le fue encima, derribándolo al suelo enlosado.

Se sostuvieron la mirada un instante, y Guren pudo notar en el pálido color azul de sus ojos, el disfraz. Shinya estaba fingiendo.

Desde entonces no volvieron a cruzarse, cada uno se mantenía en lo suyo sin intenciones de involucrarse nuevamente.

Hasta ese momento.

Guren se detuvo a su lado. Shinya finalmente volteó y lo saludó con esa sonrisa tan rara.

-Así que te gustó mi carta- dijo, pero antes de poder responder, su atención se desvió al otro lado del pasillo, donde una niña corría directamente hacia ellos. Se detuvo unos pasos frente a Shinya, y gruñó juguetonamente, haciéndole una señal con ambas manos fruncidas como garras sobre su pecho.

Shinya rió, e imitó con una sola mano el gesto, gruñendo ligeramente.

-Vamos a verlos hoy, ¿verdad que si, Shinya-chan?- dijo la niña con entusiasmo. Shinya sonrió de nuevo y asintió.

-Por supuesto que sí. Esos tigres tendrán visitas especiales hoy- en los ojos de la niña, Guren percibió el atisbo de esperanza y regocijo brillando sobre el cobrizo tono.

Ella asintió repetidas veces, antes de darse media vuelta y regresar corriendo por donde había llegado.

Guren lo miró expectante.

-A Shinoa-chan le gustan los animales. Le prometí llevarla a ver a los tigres- Guren asintió lentamente, no le hallaba el sentido a aquello, hasta que vio la resplandeciente sonrisa de Shinya hacia él y el aliento se le escapó -. ¿No quieres venir con nosotros? Al zoológico.

* * *

Aquel breve recuerdo volvía a su mente justo en el momento en que pasaron velozmente por lo que años atrás había sido el zoológico de Shibuya. Ese al que había ido junto a Shinya y su pequeña hermana Shinoa a ver a los tigres.

Ahora solo era un terreno más deshabitado hecho escombro. Los animales habían muerto. Los únicos tigres que podía darse el lujo de ver, eran las centellantes luces del rifle de Shinya.

Dieron vuelta en un recodo muy cerrado, lo que ocasionó que se apretara más a la espalda de Shinya, quien conducía como loco por la calle. Los habían asignado a ambos y cincuenta hombres más para dar ataque a una horda de vampiros y jinetes que se divertían en el centro. Shinya había llegado en su motocicleta, y le ofreció viaje a Guren, quien titubeó, pero finalmente accedió a ir en lugar de caminar las veinte cuadras. Aunque ahora, pensaba mejor las cosas.

-¡Vamos, Guren! Pensé que te gustaba andar en auto- rió Shinya, observando de soslayo la asustada mueca que Guren hacía, aplicando mucha más fuerza sosteniéndose de la cintura de este.

-Sí, pero esto no es un auto- apenas logró articular, cuando Shinya, divirtiéndose con la situación, aceleró improvisadamente, haciendo que se le escapara un alarido de impresión a Guren.

Luego de unos minutos, se detuvieron en un descansillo despejado muy cercano al punto de reunión para su misión. Los soldados aun no llegaban, así que aprovecharon para estirar las piernas.

Guren se arrepentía de haber montado aquella máquina motorizada bajo el mando de Shinya, quien aún le sonreía animosamente. Se pararon a la orilla del camino, viendo al horizonte, el sol escondiéndose tras las montañas de destrucción que habían quedado después de la masacre.

-¿Sabes a lo que me recuerdan tus ojos?- dijo de pronto Shinya, sin despegar su mirada del cielo manchado por el púrpura y el anaranjado del crepúsculo. Guren le echó un vistazo de reojo, su rostro estaba relajado, y la sonrisa burlona, se reemplazaba por una sencilla mueca tallada en sus facciones.

-A los atardeceres de Nagoya- respondió sin inmutarse, con su eterno gesto de cansancio y desinterés. Shinya sonrió, pero su sonrisa era diferente, Guren lo dedujo de inmediato; no había sido aquella mueca risueña y mofada, sino más bien melancólica y nostálgica.

Guren se sorprendió, Shinya continuó sonriendo.

-Si, a los atardeceres de Nagoya…

* * *

Habían ganado. Vencieron a los vampiros, a los jinetes. Estaban vivos. Pero solos.

Habían perdido muchos hombres en combate, apenas lograron salir a tiempo del lugar que hicieron estallar con los papeles bomba. Muchos hombres desaparecieron, y Guren sentía la culpa.

Un vampiro logró hacerle una gran herida al costado derecho, nada tan grave como para no recuperarse. Pero en la expresión desesperada de Shinya, pudo ver el dolor que todo aquello le provocaba. Guren sentía culpa, pero Shinya la sentía peor. Él era el general encargado de la misión, ¿Cómo afrontaría la responsabilidad de volver con menos de la mitad de su escuadrón?

Guren apretó el pañuelo sobre la herida y ahogó un gemido en la garganta. Era dolorosa, le punzaba todo el cuerpo y estaba agotado, demasiado cansado. Se refugiaron en un contenedor abandonado entre un grupo de edificios semidestruidos a esperar el rescate, al grupo de apoyo que volvería por ellos. Aunque pasaban más de dos horas citadas. Se comenzaba a preocupar de que los dejaran como perdidos en aquel sitio.

Dio un vistazo afuera, donde Shinya permanecía de pie bajo la luz de una brillante luna de octubre. No habían dicho nada desde la huida, y así estuvo bien pasados los primeros minutos. Ahora, Guren era quien sentía la angustia.

Inquieto, se puso de pie con dificultad, avanzando a lentos pasos, se paró al lado de Shinya.

Ambos traían los uniformes manchados de tierra y sangre, los rostros maltrechos en muecas terribles, verdaderas caras de horror, de hombres que habían presenciado el mismo fin del mundo.

Por segunda ocasión.

El silencio reinaba entre los dos. Guren se quejó al tratar de erguirse. La herida era muy molesta, pero no moriría así de fácil. Miró a Shinya, a sus ojos pálidos. En ellos ya no había rastros del Shinya encantador y divertido de instituto, ese despreocupado que se reía de todo y le jugaba bromas pesadas a los demás, el Shinya que lo invitó al zoológico aquella vez cuando le envió la extraña carta. Esa que guardaba en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, la llevaba consigo a todas partes y la leía cada noche cuando dormitaban en el campamento fuera de Shibuya.

Esa que estrujó ligeramente sobre su pecho.

Ahora, en los ojos de Shinya, miraba el miedo y la desesperanza, el dolor y la culpa. Sabía que se sentía culpable por haber dejado morir a tantos compañeros, pero ¿Qué se habría podido hacer entonces? Todos pelearon, pelearon justamente, y murieron con valor.

Nadie debía sentirse culpable. Al menos, eso pensó Guren al ver la cristalina lágrima viajar solitaria por la mejilla de Shinya, brillando bajo los rayos de luna nueva.

Quiso decirle algo, pero su boca estaba reseca. Apretó los labios en cambio y miró al suelo.

Él tampoco lo soportaba, por supuesto, no soportaba nada de esa sátira de vida. El precio a pagar por su libertad.

Pero Shinya estaba vivo, y estaba con él. No podía ponerse exigente, no necesitaba nada más.

Apurando su mano, tomó la de Shinya y lo atrajo de un rápido movimiento hacia él. El impulso lo sorprendió, pero su cuerpo pesado no opuso resistencia cuando Guren le sostuvo de la cintura y entrelazó sus dedos con la otra mano.

-Basta Guren, ahora no- cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. No estaba de ánimos para lo que pretendía hacer Guren, y dudaba si volvería a estar de ánimos para cualquier cosa alguna siguiente vez. Pero Guren lo ignoró, al igual que el dolor supurante de su magulladura sangrante, y comenzó a balancear su cuerpo de un lado al otro, cargando con el flojo esqueleto de Shinya, quien aún no se acoplaba ni cedía a cooperar -. No tenemos por qué bailar- murmuró Shinya sobre su oído, con la voz levemente quebrada y los ojos irritados. No quería bailar, quería llorar.

-Sí, si tenemos por qué bailar- respondió de inmediato, con su monótono tono, pero tenuemente amortiguado por la pequeña sonrisa que asomó por sus labios.

Shinya comenzó a llorar sobre su hombro. Guren lo aferró a su pecho, moviéndose de derecha a izquierda en la oscuridad, intentando bailar sobre los rayos de la luna, mientras lo abrazaba con toda la fuerza que su resquebrajado espíritu le permitía.

* * *

Habían peleado, como hace mucho no hacían.

Guren arrugó entre sus manos la hoja de papel, sentado en la oscura habitación frente a la cama de Yuu, quien se negaba a dormir. Había tenido pesadillas nuevamente.

No podía evitar sentir una pizca de culpa y ansiedad, ¿Por qué discutieron? Eran solo recuerdos, era el pasado, eran estupideces.

Se puso de pie y caminó hasta la ventana. La ciudad devastada se iluminaba tenuemente por la luz de las llamas, y sus ojos vibraron por un segundo.

 _-Sabía que no tenía oportunidad, siempre amaste a Mahiru más que a nadie-_ había dicho entre pequeños sollozos. Guren no quiso verlo, ni responderle. Se quedó callado mientras escuchaba como Shinya se limpiaba el rostro avergonzado y enfurecido.

Habían discutido.

Bajó la cabeza y miró el trozo de papel en sus manos. La carta que Shinya le había enviado hace tantos años atrás, con la que casualmente, habían iniciado una estrecha y fuerte relación, vínculos afectivos y lazos genuinos.

Guren se sentía culpable.

No hablaron nunca de la carta más que esa vez cuando se toparon en el corredor y lo invitó al zoológico. Miraron muchos animales, en especial a los tigres que con tanta devoción, Shinoa admiraba.

Regresaron al anochecer tomados de la mano de la pequeña Shinoa, que felizmente canturreaba junto a Shinya sobre el estupendo día. Guren les dirigía cada cierto tiempo una mirada afectiva, y sonreía con delicadeza sutil ante el detalle.

Cuando llegaron al edificio de departamentos, Shinya le pidió a Guren que lo esperara en el patio, mientras acompañaba a Shinoa dentro y la dejaba descansar. Aceptó algo dubitativo. La niña se despidió de él asemejando el divertido gesto que anteriormente había hecho con Shinya, gruñendo y haciendo unas garras con sus pequeñas manitas.

Guren sonrió de lado y la despidió moviendo la mano.

A los pocos minutos, Guren y Shinya estaban sentados sobre la acera viendo el cielo estrellado. No decían nada ninguno de los dos, y era extrañamente reconfortante el silencio. Hasta que Shinya se puso de pie y le extendió la mano.

Guren lo miró confundido, pero aceptó gustoso, estirando las rodillas. Cuando sintió las manos de Shinya posarse despreocupadas en su cintura. Los colores se le subieron al rostro y la cara le ardió, ocasionando una leve risa de parte de Shinya, que instantáneamente retiró una mano, para tomar la de Guren y entrelazar sus dedos.

Guren había pasado de la confusión a la perplejidad por tal acto, pero no dijo nada, solo se dejó llevar. Shinya sonrió dulcemente para él, y fue suficiente para hacerle temblar las piernas.

-Bailemos- dijo, y comenzó a balancearse de un lado a otro.

-No se bailar- se excusó Guren, tratando de seguir inútilmente los pies de Shinya sobre la acera. Se sentía ridículo, y sabía que el sonrojo en sus mejillas se volvía cada vez mayor, estaba apenado. Nunca había bailado, pero sabía que si lo llegara a intentar, sería un desastre. Prefería ver a los demás bailar. Admiraba sus pasos, la delicadeza y la destreza con la que se movían en la pista, esas intrincadas coreografías que eran arte puro. Pero él no podía hacer ese tipo de arte con su cuerpo. Seguro tendría dos pies izquierdos y cero coordinación.

Pero a Shinya parecía no importarle. Continuaba moviéndose de un lado al otro, cargando con el peso de un Guren nervioso y atontado.

Luego de unos segundos, la tensión desapareció y todo fue relativamente más sencillo. Ambos andaban al mismo ritmo, al mismo paso, daban con el mismo pie. De repente, se sentía como si su alrededor se detuviera, solo ellos dos existían, flotando entre las corrientes de aire.

Guren respiró profundamente, se sentía relajado, tranquilo, y el calor del cuerpo de Shinya junto al suyo era confortable. Sonrió.

-No tenemos por qué bailar, ¿o sí?- preguntó. Shinya no respondió de inmediato, se quedó algo pensativo, sonriendo hacia el cielo; las nubes se arremolinaban junto a la luna.

-Sí, si tenemos por qué bailar.

-¿Por qué?- cuestionó desconcertado, frunciendo el ceño solo un poco. Shinya se giró para verlo a los ojos, los pálidos ojos azules encontrándose con los crepúsculos púrpuras del atardecer de Nagoya.

-Porque estamos vivos.

En ese momento, no había podido comprender aquellas palabras. Pero ahora, las entendía completamente, mejor que nadie.

-Bailemos porque estamos vivos. Bailemos mientras podamos vivir, Guren.


End file.
